APC03
Synopsis Hida Ran transferred to Life Kibou High and is in the same class as Yumi and Sora. She finds it hard to talk to her new classmates. When Sora invited her to her group, she agreed and worked well with Yumi and Sora. Ran introduced Izumi, the daughter of a pet shop owner to Yumi and Sora, the girls get straight to work. They took a lot of pictures of pets. They interviewed Izumi and she told them how to take good care of your pets. Izumi helped Ran and gave her courage to get closer to Yumi and Sora. It is the day to submit of the project, Yumi, Sora and Ran hurried to school and got ready for the speech. Ran was having a fun time working with her new classmates and she felt she can become friends with the two girls. The three girls presented their project speech to the class, who found it amazing and the teacher gave them all a high score for good teamwork. Ran thanked Yumi and Sora for what they did for her. She was grateful for the two girls and would love to work with them in any group projects in the future again. Korun and Pengurun suddenly sensed the Kanashii and alarmed it to their partners. The girls needed to go and told Ran to go to a save place. She thought that they don't like her anymore and followed them without the Cures knowing. When they arrived at the scene, Yumi and Sora transformed into Pretty Cure and started fighting the Kanashii that Zero created. Ran was shocked of what she just saw. A small red deer-like creature came to Ran. She was scared of the deer, but the deer explained to her, his name is Shirun, he came with his friends to look for the legendary warriors, and he wants Ran to be apart of it. Ran looked at Shirun, then she looked over at the Cures fighting the Kanashii. She thinks of what Yumi and Sora have done for her and hesitated. The Kanashii sent an impact at the Cures, they deflected the attack which flies to Ran's direction. Snowy immediately jumped in front Ran and created a shield of ice, Cure Glide tries to get Ran out of the way. The Cures had a hard time fighting the Kanashii and were tired of the attacks coming from the Kanashii. Ran decided to help them, she asked Shirun to make her a Pretty Cure. Her feelings of wanting to help Cure Snowy and Cure Glide reached Shirun, his body started to glow in which popped out Ran's transformation card-Cure Firey Card. She transformed into a Pretty Cure with the help of Shirun and helped Snowy and Glide to fight the Kanashii. She had a hard time trying to control her powers. Shirun guided her how to control her powers properly. Cure Snowy and Cure Glide assist Cure Firey. Shirun told Firey to gather her powers, from her powers she had gathered, she received her attack card-Blaze Stirke Card which she used to purify the Kanashii. After the battle, the mascots along with Yumi and Sora explained to Ran clearly about the Pretty Cure since Shirun's explanation was a bit confusing to her. She agreed to become a Pretty Cure and help Joy Kingdom get back its peace. Major Events *Hida Ran transferred to Life Kibou High and is in the same class as Yumi and Sora. *Ran transformed into Cure Firey for the first time. Characters Pertty Cures *Fuyuki Yumi/Cure Snowy *Inoue Sora/Cure Glide *Hida Ran/Cure Firey Mascots *Korun *Pengurun *Shirun Villains *Zero *Kanashii Secondary Characters Trivia Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:TamaEpisodes